


Abductees

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Dukat and Kira are abducted.





	Abductees

Dukat woke up with a splitting headache. His temples throbbed as if he had been drinking a considerable amount of kanaar. Carefully he sat up and looked around. How strange… He didn't recognize where he was. It was rather dark, but his excellent night vision told him that he was lying on a rather comfortable bed in a very small room. A sound beside him told him he wasn't alone and when he looked at the shape beside him he smiled involuntarily. It was Major Kira. 

He couldn't have chosen a better companion to share a bed with. The only question was - how had they ended up in this one together? Memories of their passionate night a few months ago flooded his mind and he felt himself grimace when he remembered the time following that night. Major Kira had returned to her usual self around him. She still taunted him and told him how much she despised him. He sometimes wondered if the night they spent together had been a dream, but then he would catch her looking at him and realize she still remembered all of it and that she wouldn't mind repeating it after all. She couldn't hide that hunger when she looked at him. 

"Major," he whispered. He didn't know why he was keeping his voice so low, but it seemed like a good idea at the moment. 

"Major…" he said again and reached out with his hand to shake her gently. He left his hand on her shoulder just a second longer than necessary. He enjoyed the warmth and the softness beneath his palm. The smell of her filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. She moaned and began moving. Moments later she opened her eyes and he could see that she was disoriented. Her hair was in disarray and her eyes filled with sleep. She looked lovelier than ever and if he hadn't been so worried about their situation he would have enjoyed watching her wake up a lot more. It was a sight he cherished. 

"Dukat? Where are we? I can't see a thing!" she yawned as if she wasn't surprised to wake up beside him at all. 

"Hush, I don't know where we are. Don't you remember anything?" he whispered. 

"No, I was sleeping and now I wake up to find you beside me…" Her voice sounded almost wistful and he frowned. 

"I too, went to bed only to find myself waking up here," he admitted. 

"I've got a terrible headache."

"So do I. It appears they have drugged us…"

"They? Who?" 

"Whomever has taken us here."

"Abducted us you mean?" she said irritably. Now she was beginning to sound more like her usual self and Dukat clenched his teeth. It was getting tiresome. 

"If you prefer that term - yes."

"Are you sure this isn't an elaborate scheme on your part to get me back into your bed?" she said suspiciously. 

"And what if it was?" he teased her. "Would you mind?" 

"Dukat!" The blush on her face told him everything he wanted to know, but he knew she wouldn't admit it. 

"Fine, fine!" he lifted his hands in a disarming gesture. "No, this isn't my idea, I assure you Major." 

Suddenly a soft light flooded the room. Dukat blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, and then he took a good look around. It was even smaller than he had anticipated. It was big enough for the bed, but not much more. Beside the bed was a small table and only a couple of feet in front of that was the far wall. He rose from the bed and approached the door. His intention was of course to try and open it, but he was forcefully and quite painfully bounced back by a shimmering forcefield. He grunted in surprise and cradled his hands as he fell back on the bed. 

"Prophets Dukat! You should know better than that!" Kira shouted.

He didn't answer. What would he say? She was right. He shouldn't have done that, but he hadn't anticipated such a strong forcefield. Both his hands were numb from the shock and the skin on both his hands was tingling. Silently he sat up again and started when a voice spoke through some kind of communications system. 

"You are finally awake," it wasn't a question, merely a statement. "Do not try to leave the room. It is secured with a high voltage forcefield and prolonged contact will result in damage." 

The voice from the communications system sounded strangely metallic. Eerie. There was no way of knowing who or even what the person was. 

"No kidding?" Kira spat angrily. Dukat couldn't help but smile. She sounded genuinely concerned on his behalf. 

"What are we doing here?" 

He received no answer. 

"On the table beside the bed there is medication. You are required to ingest this. It will alleviate the headaches you are experiencing. If you do not do this voluntarily we have the means to force you."

"Sounds to me like we're on Cardassia!" Kira muttered. 

Dukat didn't dignify that with an answer. 

"So, what do we do now?" Kira got up and started pacing on the small space in front of the door. Dukat frowned. He actually didn't know. There was no other way to get out of the room besides that door, and he had learned first hand that it wasn't an option. His eyes followed the walls and the ceiling. They were all smooth and uninterrupted. Not even a ventilation system seemed to be in place. There were no windows and the only thing that broke the smoothness of the walls was a rectangular, black area right in front of the bed. Dukat did not recognize the material but he could wager just about anything that it was transparent on the other end. And he could also bet that it was stronger than duranium alloy. 

"I am forced to admit that I don't have a clue…" he admitted. "You wouldn't happen to have any suggestions of your own, Major?" 

"The way I see it, is that the only thing we can do is not cooperate with whatever it is they want us to do. Maybe they will just send us back to the station." She didn't sound convinced, but Dukat agreed with her. It seemed to be the only viable option. 

He sat down on the bed beside Kira. The room was still lit in that soft light, comfortable even to his Cardassian eyes. 

"You know, Major. I think it is rather obvious what they have in mind for us…"

She simply nodded and he supposed she had figured it out at once, just like he had. The evidence was quite overwhelming after all. A small room, a man and a woman, a bed? These abductors weren't exactly subtle. 

He looked at her and felt how much he wanted her. He was more than willing to go along with this experiment if it meant that he would be allowed to experience her passion again, but he knew better than to say this aloud. She would not appreciate it. 

"The medication is on the table. If you do not ingest this now we will be forced to punish you."

"This is beginning to sound like a Cardassian interrogation chamber," Kira said dryly. 

"I assure you Major, we have not been abducted by Cardassians. They would not let us be this comfortable," he responded with an equally dry smile. 

"Of course. How forgetful of me," she taunted him and he sighed. 

* * * 

Kira looked at Dukat where he was sitting beside her. He wasn't wearing much. She supposed she should be grateful they were dressed at all. She usually slept in her pajamas and that was what she was wearing, but she had always pictured Dukat as a man who slept naked. Yes, she had to admit she had been wondering since that day in his quarters. She had been thinking about him, but she was obviously wrong because he was wearing some kind of black pajamas that looked very nice on him. 

Oh Prophets, how did I end up in this situation, she asked herself. She had been trying to avoid Dukat as best she could over the last few months and she had done her very best to go back to treating him the way she always had. She was tired of seeing him on the station, but he had made it his business to show up there pretty often. The way he looked at her, the way she felt when she looked at him… 

A sound pierced through her thoughts without warning. It cut through her brain like a razor's edge. It was buzzing through her mind on a painful frequency. It kept going on and on and on… and when she was sure she couldn't take it any more, when she was sure she would go insane if the pain didn't go away, it suddenly stopped. She slumped forward on the bed and clutched her aching head with both hands. She was sobbing violently. Dukat lay beside her - his face pale and he was mimicking her gesture, clutching his head. 

"Ingest the medication and the punishment will seize. If you do not - we will resume immediately."

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Kira screamed and scrambled over Dukat, nearly tripping over him in the process. Anything to avoid experiencing that excruciating pain again. Her hands trembled when she reached for the white capsules lying on the table. Beside them stood a pitcher filled with something she hoped was water. She had always had problems swallowing medication and this was no exception. She gulped it down with a big mouthful of the liquid but it still felt as if the capsule got stuck in her throat. She handed over the other capsule to Dukat and he took it from her with a cold expression on his face. He wasn't enjoying being forced to subdue like this, but he did not wish to experience that excruciating pain again any more than she did. That much was obvious. It seemed they had little choice but to obey. 

He too, downed the medication without hesitation and then they sat down on the bed again. Only seconds after she swallowed the capsule Kira noticed how the headache dissipated. 

"Why did you choose us?" Kira screamed. She saw Dukat jump at the sudden noise but she didn't care. "What is it that you want from us?" 

The voice sighed as if it decided to reward them for obeying orders. "You have a strong passion for each other and yet you choose not to succumb to it. This is very fascinating."

Kira's jaw fell open. How did these people know this? And what concern of theirs was it that she and Dukat kept their distance? Did this actually mean that they had been abducted because they hadn't slept with each other again? And now these aliens expected them to…

"It is rather ironic, isn't it?" Dukat said at length. 

"You have always been one to see the irony in everything. Feel free to enlighten me. What is it that you find amusing with this situation?" she asked impatiently. 

"I was just thinking that if you had done what you've really wanted to do ever since that night in my bed, we wouldn't be here…"

"You really do have an ego, Dukat!"

He tilted his head and looked at her with those piercing eyes. The soft light playing over the hollows and ridges cast intricate patterns across his face. Kira found herself wanting to reach out and touch him. She knew how sensitive those ridges were and how he reveled in her touch. She knew what that face looked like when his eyes were filled with passion and need. She had been longing to touch him ever since that night so many months ago. He had been a very careful lover, passionate and giving. She had cried many times over the injustice of it all. Why did he - of all people - have to be the one who could give her such joy and such pleasure? 

"This isn't a question of my ego, Nerys. I am not blind. I have seen the way you look at me. I can see it in your eyes right now. Why are you fighting me - us? Didn't you find our last - encounter - satisfying?" he purred. 

Oh yes, that was just it. It had been too satisfying. She was afraid of what might happen if she yielded to him again. If she let herself be seduced by Dukat once more, she was afraid that it wouldn't be enough, that it would never be enough. His proclamation of love had haunted her since that last time. She knew he loved her and by the Prophets, she could fall for him - despite what he had done, despite who he was - she could fall for him. And that scared her to no end. 

"Let's give them what they want, Nerys…" he murmured and rose to his feet. She was standing by the table and she backed away from him, closer to the door. She felt trapped, like a caged animal. She wanted so badly to give into him once more. Just once. But not here, not now! Not while someone - something - was looking at them! 

When he came closer she felt the heat radiating from his body and she whimpered. Oh how she had longed to feel him this close again. How she had longed to feel that slender shape and those taut muscles press against her. How she had longed for those large hands to cup her breasts again, squeezing so gently. The desire within her flared and the need for him centered between her thighs and she reached out for him with a moan of surrender. 

He pushed her up against the wall, not very tenderly, and she gasped as he pressed his body to hers. Her hands flew up to his head and dug into that impossibly black hair. He always looked so neat and tidy, but she wanted to mess him up and so she did. Only moments later his thin, gray lips pressed against hers with a desperation that matched her own. 

"You've been torturing me for weeks, Nerys!" he hissed. "Walking around, showing off that pert little butt of yours and not letting me closer to you than a meter!"

"And you have been swaggering about with those sexy legs of yours nearly driving me insane!" she moaned right back at him. 

"Then why didn't you come to me?" he hissed. "You knew I wouldn't have rejected you!"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"You know why, Dukat!"

"I don't know, but I don't care!" 

She swung her legs around his wiry body and pulled him closer to her aching center. He ground his hips against her and she gasped and her head lolled back. 

"We can't do this!" she panted. "They're looking at us!" 

"I don't care, Nerys. I just don't care," he said and lifted her and turned around. He only took two short steps and they were back at the edge of the bed. He dropped her onto the mattress and unfastened his pajama trousers. She lay there, just watching him. She wanted him to strip for her, but he was in too big of a hurry to do it with any finesse. In a few heartbeats he was standing there, naked, before her and she couldn't take her eyes off him. How she had longed to see him like this again. How she craved to touch him, how she craved his touch. Memories of how he had seduced her all those weeks ago flooded her mind. It was the first time she let them back into her head voluntarily and they made her shiver. 

He bent over and pulled her peach colored pajama pants off her, slowly scraping her skin in the process and she whimpered under his touch. 

"Talk to me Dukat," she whispered. "Talk to me… "

"Oh, Nerys, I am not sure I can do a repeat performance right now," he said regretfully. "I want you too much. I can't concentrate. All I want to do is take you, right now… "

His intentions with those words might not have been to arouse her. Nonetheless that was exactly what he managed to do. 

"I bet you just want to sink deep inside me in one swift movement and feel my body squeeze you tight," she whispered coarsely and he hissed. 

"Oh yes,"

From that moment on the surroundings seized to exist to Kira. All that mattered was Dukat and his hands, his lips and his body. She forgot where they were and who might be watching them. The last few months she had longed too much for him. When he finally came to her she was sobbing uncontrollably. She realized she had been fighting in vain. It was too late to deny the truth and when she felt the pleasure ripple through her she admitted it to both him and herself. 

"Oh, Dukat, I love you!" she cried. "Prophets help me but I love you." 

* * *

She woke up sweaty and tangled into the bedclothes. The dreams had become more and more vivid - not to mention elaborate - over the last few weeks. This one had felt so real. Had it really happened, or had it been a dream? Was the dream so vivid simply because he was back at the station again? She sat by the edge of the bed and realized she was dressed in her nighties, and nothing suggested that she might have been making passionate love with Gul Dukat during the night. 

It must have been a dream after all, she thought. 

She watched the chronometer. It wasn't time to get up in a long time yet, but she couldn't sleep any more, so she rose to her feet and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Her heart was beating very hard. She couldn't believe what she had been dreaming. Not so much the sex, it wasn't the first time she had had very graphic dreams about Dukat, especially not since that night when the vole infestation occurred. 

But in her dreams she had screamed that she loved him. Could that be true? No! He was Gul Dukat, the former Prefect of Bajor. She hated him. He was responsible for so many dead Bajorans. 

[It was war.]

It didn't matter that it had been a war. He had put thousands of people to death. The ore laborers… 

[He was only following orders.]

He could have defied his superiors. There was always a choice

[He's not the same man anymore.]

No! 

[Remember that night, Nerys. Remember those touches. Remember his voice speaking so softly to you. Remember how…]

"I don't love him!" she spat, but then she slid down the shower wall and sat on the floor. She didn't even feel the luxurious water trickling over her body any more. Memories from the last few weeks flooded her mind. 

Dukat, sitting by a table at Quark's with Ziyal, laughing and gesturing. Helping her with her homework. 

Dukat, sitting by another table with a Cardassian woman and the jealousy she had felt... 

Dukat staring at her across a room. His eyes filled with passion and love...

Memories of Dukat standing in the middle of his quarters, his seductive voice slowly reducing her to an emotional mass of feelings. 

Dukat, interacting with Jadzia, Julian, Benjamin - all of the others on the station. As a renegade he had suddenly become less of an enemy to them, and the crew on DS9 were slowly learning to trust him. Was it so wrong for her to do so as well?

Dukat…

The water was turning cold and she slowly rose to her feet, put a towel around her and walked out of the shower to get dressed. She had to do something about this, but what? 

* * *

Dukat sat on his bed, tired as hell. He had just experienced the strangest dream and his heart was beating really fast. He hadn't slept very well these last few days and the dreams didn't help much. Kira, tormenting him both day and night. His crew didn't seem willing to leave DS9. They had been out and about for too long. They needed rest and he was reluctant to leave the station because of that, but he was tired of walking around, bumping into Major Kira all over the station - it seemed to have a bad effect on his dreams too. He cursed the day he seduced her. That night of passion had been wonderful, but he had really put himself in the line of fire. Her behavior hadn't changed and he winced when he remembered how he had told her how he felt. 

"Gods!" he spat. "How could I have been so stupid?" 

That's when his door chime rang. He checked the chronometer. Who in the universe's name could it be at this hour? 

"Who is it?" he said. 

"Kira Nerys."

He nearly jumped out of bed and pulled a pair of pants on. He always slept naked. 

"Enter!"

He stared at her when she entered his quarters, unsure of what she was doing there. But as soon as their gazes met he gasped. The look on her face told him everything he needed to know and he simply pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. 

~ End ~


End file.
